The Final Heartbreak
by Purityofthelovemiko
Summary: kagome and inuyasha are finally mates terrific right?wrong!kagome finds inuyasha with kikyou.will kagome flip and leave or will she give up and give kikyou inuyasha?


Hey, um this is my very first oneshot so I hope you like and for all the kikyou lovers out there this is for you,enjoy!

**Disclaimer:I do not nor will I ever own inuyasha or rthe lyrics in this story.**

* * *

"Inuyasha! I cant believe this shit!I haven't been you're mate but a month and you've already started fucking around with kikyou!A pissed off miko screamed as she screamed at her hanyou.

"Kagome please just stop yelling for a second and just listen to what I have to fucking say!inuyasha yelled grabbing her by the shoulders.

**Don't cry to me.**

**If you loved me,**

**You would be here with me.**

**You want me,**

**Come find me.**

**Make up your mind.**

"What is there to say !huh?oh,I tripped and my tonge accidentally slipped into her pussy!the young priestess yelled as she jerked from his hold ,tears now flowing down her face.

"Kagome…i…"

"Oh,I see we're speechless"kagome said walking in the direction of the well.

**Should I let you fall?**

**Lose it all?**

**So maybe you can remember yourself.**

**Can't keep believing,**

**We're only deceiving ourselves.**

**And I'm sick of the lie,**

**And you're too late.**

"Kagome there's a perfectly good damn explanation"inuyasha said walking towards her.

"A PERFECTLY GOOD EXPLA-AHH! Forget it inuyasha, I've had enough, enough of your sneaking and enough fighting"kagome said as she put her hands on the edge of the well

**Don't cry to me.**

**If you loved me,**

**You would be here with me.**

**You want me,**

**Come find me.**

**Make up your mind.**

"Sneaking…a-round?inuyasha said remembering all the times he's snuck off to be with kikyou(she knew…all this time and yet she stayed with me?she stayed with me… 

"Yes sneaking around inuyasha!what?you thought I was so dumb as to noy be able to smell another women's scent on you!I mean come on, I saw the fucking soul collector's for kami's sake!and so conviently you would go fpr a "run"right fucking after!give me a break!The miko screamed turning around glaring accusingly at him.

"Kagome,I-I-I…"inuyash started but couldn't finish.

**Couldn't take the blame.**

**Sick with shame.**

**Must be exhausting to lose your own game.**

**Selfishly hated,**

**No wonder your jaded.**

**You cant play the victim this time ,**

**And your too late.**

"I-I-I,I've never knew you were the type to stutter inuyasha"kagome said sarcastically

"Kagome I love you damnit!inuyasha yelled as he grabbed kagome and pulled her into a fierce, but passionate kiss.

**Don't cry to me.**

**If you loved me ,**

**You would be here with me.**

**You want me,**

**Come find me.**

**Make up your mind.**

NO,NO,NO!he shouldn't be doing this,he doesn't lo… 

"Get the fuck off me!kagome screamed as she shoved the half demon off her

"Kagome I lov-

"Oh,you think im suppose to believe what you say?HA!you said you loved me and also said you'd stop messin around with kikyou!but that didn't happen,did it?kagome asked not expecting an answer.

**You never call me when your sober.**

**You only want it cause it's over,**

**It's over.**

"Kagome…please don't do this…I need you in my life"inuyasha pleaded as he reached for her.

"Get your filthy hands off of me"kagome said through clenched teeth as she slapped inuyasha across the face.

**How could I have burned paradise?**

**How could I –you were never mine.**

"You know what…I'm tired of all this petty arguing,it's obvious you've made your decision ,fuck it ,I'm not gonna fight it anymore"the young miko said as she reached around her neck ,once again breaking down in tears.

"Kagome…w-what are you doing? inuyasha asked as he watched her remove the small jar of tama shards from around her neck.

"I'm giving you exactly what you want"the miko said as she threw the shards at him.

"Kagome you don't –(sigh)I don't want you to go"inuyasha said looking straight into kagome's eyes.

"Yeah you do…"she whispered as she removed the enchanted beads and threw them in the forest.

**So don't cry to me.**

**If you loved me,**

**You would be here with me.**

**Don't lie to me,**

**Just get your things.**

"Inuyasha…I love you and always will.whatever happiness I couldn't give you,I hope you find it with kikyou and I mean that from the bottom of my heart"kagome said as she feathered a farewell kiss upon the hanyou's lips and lept into the well.separated from inuyasha for all eternity.

"Ka-gome…

**I've made up your mind**.

* * *

Lyrics provided by daps,Evanescence-call me when your sober.Please review i would realy like some fedback on this one shot! 


End file.
